


Who Said Three Was A Crowd?

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hugging, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: This story will be four chapters of threesomes with different people in each one.





	1. Games

Jerry was giddy that he had finally talked Dean into coming with him to the Curtis home on one of his "dates" with Tony Curtis. Jerry loved Dean, but Tony loved Jerry so Jerry would go and visit with Tony any weekend that Janet was away. 

"You'll really like Tony, Dean! He's a lot of fun!" Jerry was saying as they went in the door, Jerry had a key so they went right on in.

"He's a swell guy, I've met him before you know?" Dean asked. They walked into the living room and Jerry put his key down on the coffee table.

"Not like this you haven't," Tony smiled, coming down the stairs in a very fine looking tux.

"What's so different about now?" Dean asked, puzzled about why Tony had on such a nice suit if they were staying in.

"You're gonna play our game with us!" Jerry grinned.

"Game?" Dean inquired, raising a brow.

"Yes, I'm the prince and Jerry is usually my servant. But I guess I'll have two servants today, lucky me," Tony smiled and looked Dean up and down.

"I don't play games like that, I'm nobody's servant!" Dean said, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on, Paul, it's fun! Just try it!" Jerry said.

Tony took a step forward and kissed Dean. It took him by surprise since he was usually the one who did the kissing in his relationships, but he didn't pull away, he let Tony kiss him because he was damn good at it.

"Oh..." Dean said when Tony pulled away.

"Come on up to my room. I'm in the mood for a change of clothes," Tony smiled.

"Oh yes, your royal highness!" Jerry said. Falling in behind Tony as they went up the stairs.

"Yeah your royal high-ass," Dean muttered as went on behind Jerry.

"Oh this one will be fun to break in," Tony smiled.

They went up to Tony's room and Jerry took Tony's coat off of him and started on his bowtie, but Tony started making out with him and Jerry melted into his arms. Dean was leaning against the wall watching, a part of him knew he shouldn't be but he couldn't look away. Tony ran his hands down Jerry's back in the way that Dean knew made him moan, the sound of it made Dean start feeling hot all over.

Jerry took a ragged breath when Tony let him have one and leaned on him a few moments before continuing with his shirt buttons. He pulled the shirt out of Tony's pants and laid it across a chair nearby.

"Very good, Joseph," Tony said in an English accent. 

"Thank you, your highness!" Jerry said.

"Now, Paul, come and do my trousers," Tony said.

"You expect me to take your pants off for ya?" Dean asked.

"I not only expect it, I order it!" Tony said.

Dean gave him a bemused look but came over and unfastened his belt for him anyway. He did the button and zipper and down they went; Tony stepped out of them and Dean put them in the chair with his shirt. Jerry took off the shoes and socks and Tony bid him start on his own clothes. 

"Paul, get on your knees," Tony said.

Dean did as he was told right away this time, he wasn't one for games but he just might get into this one.

"Now take off my pants and give me service," Tony said.

"I already took off his pants?" Dean looked at Jerry.

"His undies," Jerry told. He got on the bed behind Tony and waited. 

"Oh.." Dean pulled Tony's boxers down and looked at his hardness, which was staring him in the face.

"Well? Don't make me have to beat you, boy!" Tony said. 

Dean smiled and put his mouth around Tony's cock and took him in as far as he could. Tony raked his hands through Dean's curls and moaned. Dean worked his mouth up and down and swirled his tounge around the tip, he wasn't used to doing this either but he knew how. Soon though Tony lightly pushed him away.

"Gotta give Jerry a turn," he said, accent dropping as he panted for breath.

Jerry and Dean traded places and Jerry took over, bringing Tony to his breaking point and he came in Jerry's mouth. 

Dean watched from the bed, thinking he could get used to this.


	2. Morning

Another weekend at the Curtis home, but Tony was away and Janet was there- Dean and Jerry were there too. What a morning to be waking up from what a night they had before, Janet woke first, she was laying in the middle of the bed encased in arms from either side. Jerry to her right and Dean to her left, none of them had a stitch of clothes on, she smiled, if only Tony could see this.

Janet knew Tony had cheating ways, she had smelled the perfume on their sheets when she would come home after being away filming. Some lighter like a woman's, some stronger like a man's. Well two could play that game. She smiled at the thoughts of seeing his face when he was the one who would be smelling a strange man having been in his bed. She felt a kiss on her cheek and turned her head.

"You happy to be wakin' up to me, J?" Jerry asked. He tightened his grip around her waist, one hand sliding under her hip.

"It's me she's happy to be wakin' up too," Dean said, his eyes opened when he felt Jerry's hands moving. He got closer and pulled them into contact, her breasts touching his chest. The three of them were sandwiched together, every inch of them touching each other, Janet gave a little moan that drove them both up the wall.

"Well-" she got distracted a moment by Dean kissing her neck and Jerry nibbling her shoulder. "I was actually thinking about Tony," she finished.

"Tony?" Jerry asked.

"Why would you want to think about that slob? Don't he just treat you like a servant?" Dean drawled.

Jerry let out a giggle before he could stop himself.

"He's going to be-" she panted at Dean's squeezing her against his hardness. "Jealous of the smell of- ohh!" she moaned when Jerry sucked her earlobe.

"Dean's Woodhue?" Jerry finished for her when he stopped.

Janet nodded as Dean started kissing her collarbone. "I feel like I have smelled it before...I can't...place it though," she got out before Jerry kissed her lips.

"Well other people do wear it. Jer seems to think I sweat it or somethin'," Dean said.

"But he does!" Jerry insisted. 

Janet laughed until Dean's hands moved lower.

"Yes sir, his royal highness will be shocked when he finds out what his servants have been doin'," Dean said.

"What?" Janet asked, breathless.

"Oh nothing, dear," Dean said, but he winked at Jerry.

Jerry grinned back at him knowingly.


	3. Last Night

It was early in the day, too early, but they had to rehearse a skit for the Colgate Comedy Hour show that night. Dean and Jerry were barely awake as they sat in their dressing room with two cups of coffee steaming in their hands.

"Boy that was..." Jerry started but couldn't seem to finish.

"Yeah. It was definitely that," Dean agreed, knowing what Jerry was talking about, also knowing what he was going to say even though he didn't actually say it.

"He sure was rough. I got bruises and aches everywhere," Jerry said, rubbing his shoulder.

"You ain't kiddin'! He almost broke ma arm! That bed will never be the same," Dean shook his head and took a sip of coffee.

"I don't know if I'll ever be the same!" Jerry said.

Dean laughed. "It wasn't all together unpleasant though," he said. 

"No...I might be able to survive it again even," Jerry nodded.

"We're ready for you boys anytime," a passing camera man said. He didn't knock or poke his head in the door since it was half way open anyway.

"He might want to move on to his next victims though. Fellas like that like a new one every night because sometimes maybe the old one don't make it," Dean said with a smirk as they filed out the door.

Jerry chuckled and followed him to the set of their first skit- a hotel room. Chest of drawers, tables and in the center a bed. Their guest star was already there looking refreshed and handsome, he gave them a wink as someone stood by him with a script pointing things out.

"Does he have to look like 'that' already!" Jerry complained.

"Son of a bitch looks better than anybody in this whole building at this hour of the day. And after last night too," Dean commented.

As soon as he could Burt Lancaster made his way over to the partners with a grin. "How are you this morning, my little cuddle muffins?" he asked.

"'Cuddle muffins'? Is that what we did last night? Cuddle? I would have never guessed," Dean said.

"You must hate muffins, boy!" Jerry said.

Burt laughed. "How about a re-match? We could recreate last night on this bed," he suggested.

"The set costs too much money for that. How about your hotel this time?" Dean asked.

"It's a deal. After the show then," Burt smiled. As he passed he gave them both a smack on the butt.

"What did we just agree too?" Jerry asked.

"Last night all over again," Dean confirmed.

"We sure are gluttons for punishment," Jerry smiled.


	4. Show Time

Fifteen minutes till show time and Jerry wasn't ready. Dean and Dick had him on the couch of their shared dressing room halfway undressed and not in any condition to be displayed to the public. Dean was kissing him on one side and Dick on the other, Jerry sat between them breathing hard.

"D-don't you think we should-"

"Oh we will, give us time," Dick blew in his ear causing Jerry to feel warm all over.

"But, we gotta... Oh, Paul don't!" 

Dean had ran his hand up Jerry thigh, both he and Jerry had no pants on, waiting to the last minute so they wouldn't wrinkle. "Don't what? I ain't doin' nothing," Dean played innocent. 

"I hate you fellas," Jerry said half-heartedly, out of breath.

"We'll just have to fix that," Dick grinned. He turned Jerry's face towards him by pulling his chin around, he then leaned forward slightly to cover Jerry's mouth with his own.

Dean was kissing his neck and Jerry felt his head spin, like he was short circuiting inside. When Dick's mouth left him Dean's took over and Jerry became all blank, his brain had gone out for lunch, he could only feel, lips, fingers, heat. Such heat. And then suddenly total loss of contact- he opened his eyes and looked around, Dean was slipping into his pants and Dick was putting his coat on.

"Hey!" Jerry said.

"Hey yourself, it's almost time to hit the stage," Dean said.

"You just gonna leave it at this?!" Jerry asked, standing and going to put on his own pants.

"We'll give you proper attention after the show," Dick promised.

"I hate you fellas," Jerry muttered.

Both Dean and Dick kissed him on the cheek as they headed for the door. "No ya don't!" Dean called.

Jerry smiled when they left. "No I don't," he agreed and ran to catch up.

THE END.


End file.
